The present invention relates generally to steam traps used in steam distribution systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a steam trap adapted to control the escape of latent heat.
Steam traps, which are essentially automatic valves used to discharge condensate, are widely used in steam distribution systems. In operation, flash steam within the trap chamber of such devices functions to keep the valve closed. As the trap cools, the steam condenses and fluid pressure in the inlet passage forces the valve element off its seat. Condensate then passes through the trap, which eventually causes the valve element to again engage the seat.
The useful life of a steam trap is directly related to its cycle rate. Cycle rate is, in turn, related to latent heat loss. Accordingly, it is often desirable to control loss of such heat in a steam trap. While various configurations have been proposed to limit such heat loss, room exists in the art for novel constructions.